In the game of golf, a golf tee is commonly used to tee a golf ball for the first shot of a hole. Typically, the golf tee supports the golf ball and elevates the golf ball above the ground to thereby provide an improved lie for better contact between the golf club that the golfer is using and the golf ball.
It is desirable to be able to tee the golf ball to various heights depending on the type of golf club being used, the distance that the golfer is attempting to hit the golf ball, the lie, the style of golf swing, etc. Typically this has been done by providing a wooden golf tee having a shaft suitable for penetrating the ground and a cup suitable for supporting the golf ball. The golf tee is sunk into the ground the desired amount and the ball is placed on the golf tee. A problem with this type of tee is pushing the tee precisely into the ground the exact same desired distance in order to replicate a consistent elevation every time and for each golf club a golfer may use. Another problem with this type of golf tee is that it can easily be broken during impact by the golf club as it is stuck into the ground. Additionally, this type of golf tee provides little aerodynamic resistance and can therefore travel through the air a long distance as a result of being struck by the golf club. As such, typical golf tees are easily lost or broken and a golfer will often have to replace the tee many times during a round of golf. This also contributes to the pollution over time of the golf course.
One attempt at overcoming this problem is provided by a golf tee which sits on top of the ground as opposed to being sunk into the ground. This reduces the risk of breakage at impact as the golf tee is simply propelled when impacted by the golf club. However, this type of golf tee is propelled a long distance and can be lost. Additionally, adjustment of the height of the golf ball is not possible. One type of tee adapted to sit on top of the ground is a brush tee where the ball is supported by a plurality of bristles. However, the bristles are gradually bent during repeated use making it impossible to properly support a golf ball without replacing the brush tee.
A need therefore exists for an improved golf tee for supporting a golf ball.